User blog:MermaidatHeart/The 411 on MAGIC.
As of right now, I'm still incredibly sketchy on my plans for this wiki, but I've been thinking it over. However, this is not a blog on my ideas, that'll be later. ;) This is an explanation on what M.A.G.I.C. is. ---- As you know from my How it all Began blog, Thomas Murphy set up a new version of the Glade, this time, placing kids ages 11-18 into three groups: Beauty, Brains, and Brawns, to see which trait would allow humanity to survive the longest. Well, Thomas also created MAGIC, which literally stands for Mechanical Airborne Glider Inflight Creation. Jumping to conclusions so soon? Yes, his business office where he and the other members of MAGIC observe the members of the Glade, is indeed in a blimp above the Glade. As you clearly can tell, Thomas is in charge of MAGIC. Well, there are other positions in MAGIC, which are listed below: The Blimp Drivers: The employees that drive the blimp around the Glade, and control wether or not it looks like a cloud or it is invisible. They recieve orders on where to go from the Information Gatherers, and always follow directions they are given. They are experienced pilots who typically have most things under control, and never really communicate much with other employees, since their job is in the Control Room. The Maze Functioners: '''The employees that enable and control the maze: things like grievers and occasional secret openings, whenever dark comes in the Maze. It can be a little uninteresting, because none of the runners ever go into the Maze at night, but when they do, these guys have the time of their lives. The employees that are Maze Functioners like to be troublemakers, and find pulling pranks on runners hilarious. '''The Information Gatherers: '''Acting like double-agents between Thomas and the Camera People, they receive news updates from the Camera People, and they will send them to Thomas. He then will give the Camera People orders, and the Information Gatherers will give the Camera People the message. Employees with these job are typically under the radar, and don't get into a lot of trouble. '''The Camera People: '''Those that keep cameras and mics at bay. If something happens to one of the cameras or mics, they'll be the ones to sneak into the Glade, and attempt to fix it without getting caught by one of the teenagers. Because that doesn't happen a lot, they mostly just sit and watch the Group members talk, which can get boring, but so do all jobs. '''Thomas' Assistants: '''Since Thomas is incredibly busy most of the time, he typically has the low-rate employees do things like clean his office, get him coffee, and the worst, be a foot rest for him. Yes, they have to do that when he requests, or he fires them, and nobody wants to get fired by Thomas. This is such a bad occupation, you have to be ''really'', ''really''''' bad to get this job. And also, don't be afraid to request some MAGIC employees! I'd hate to have Thomas work by himself! Category:Blog posts